Together
by Cattleya Glory
Summary: Murai and the others planned a surprise birthday party for Onizuka after they graduated from different highschools. It's been so long since Kikuchi talked to Kanzaki, can he still show his feelings for her? And will the party be successful? Please R&R..
1. The Invitation

ISSHO NI - Together  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
It was cold one night; the wind blew hard and shook the leaves of the trees. Little branches of trees nearby tapped into the window of Kikuchi's room. Kikuchi tossed and turned in his bed as he couldn't get to sleep. After several times of trying to sleep, Kikuchi gave up and stood up instead. He walked over to his computer and turned it on. After wearing his glasses that he often put in his side table, he took one of the books that were piled up on his desk, walked back to his computer, and sat down on the chair. Not bothering to turn on the lights in his room, Kikuchi turned the chair around, not facing the monitor. Only the light from the computer and the lamp made the place a little bright. Facing his computer, he connected to the internet He was already online in a matter of seconds and Kikuchi decided to check his e-mail messages. As Kikuchi looked back at the monitor, he was surprised to see 52 unread e-mail messages. Kikuchi sighed and began to read one by one. Most of them were from his old friends, sending him chain messages. He deleted them one by one after taking a quick glance at the subjects. After the first 10, he got bored and decided to just delete them all at the same time. As he was about to delete all of them, one message caught his eye and he quickly opened it. It was from his old classmate, Murai Kunio. It was sent the day before, he quietly read the message.  
  
'Kikuchi, as soon as you read this, call me ASAP, ok? It's important.' The message ended there.  
  
Kikuchi checked the time; it was past 11 in the evening but he thought that Murai was definitely still awake. He snatched the phone and dialed Murai's number. As the phone rang, he thought, asking himself why he still memorized Murai's phone number. Kikuchi seldom called Murai, that, was as he recalled. The phone continued on ringing, and finally, "hello?" Murai's voice answered.  
  
"Murai? This is Kikuchi. I..."  
  
"Kikuchi? Ha Ha! It's been so long since I last talked to you!" Murai cut in, shouting loudly, which forced Kikuchi to move the phone away from his ear.  
  
Kikuchi frowned, "uh... You don't sound sleepy..."  
  
"Eh? Why would I? It's still early!" Murai replied with the same sound.  
  
"Okay, okay... Just do me one favor... keep your voice down!" Kikuchi told Murai right into the speaker.  
  
"Fine! So Kikuchi, how's life?" Murai asked.  
  
Kikuchi responded, "Pretty good. I'm accepted in every university I took an entrance examination from."  
  
"Heh, just like Kanzaki. I took a test in 5 universities and only 1 accepted me." Murai muttered.  
  
"Don't compare me with Kanzaki! She's a genius. No one here can match her intelligence." Kikuchi said solemnly.  
  
Just the thought of Kanzaki made his mind drift. 'Kanzaki...' he thought.  
  
"I wish I could see her again soon..." Kikuchi murmured.  
  
"Huh? See who?" he heard Murai's curious voice questioning endlessly.  
  
"Nobody... And mind your own business!" Kikuchi answered quickly and loudly.  
  
Murai didn't answer, Kikuchi began to wonder but he heard sounds from the other line. He smirked. Murai was playing videogames.  
  
"Murai..." Kikuchi called.  
  
"Ssshhh!! Wait a second! I'm fighting the boss!" Murai cried loudly, while jamming the buttons in the controller.  
  
After a minute, Kikuchi grinned. And the reason is that Murai lost. Kikuchi heard the electronic voice coming from the computer saying 'GAME OVER'.  
  
"Darn! I never finish this game!" Murai told Kikuchi, disappointedly.  
  
Kikuchi's grin grew wider, "that's just how it goes... Maybe you ought to get a walkthrough. But the question is... Why are you still playing these kinds of things? Videogames are for children."  
  
"Hmph, Yoshikawa was addicted to them in junior high." Murai answered back, defending his hobby.  
  
"Oh come on, we were fifteen at that time." Kikuchi fought back. In the corner of his eye, he saw the e-mail message Murai sent him. He remembered the reason why he called Murai and quickly asked him, "By the way Murai, what was the important thing you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, right. 'That.' Well, you do know that it is Onizuka's birthday next Wednesday. I was wondering if you could help me prepare a party for him and invite everyone from our class before. You know he's important to our class... He changed all of us. That's why I'm thinking about having this party. Ms. Fuyutsuki is also invited." Murai explained. "So, are you in?"  
  
Kikuchi smiled. "Count me in," he said while turning off his computer.  
  
"Thanks Kikuchi!" Murai shouted through the phone.  
  
"No problem." Kikuchi started. "But wait... Isn't Onizuka in California?"  
  
Murai kept quiet, then quickly supposed, "you can find out right?"  
  
"Maybe... I'll try my best. I'll inform you tomorrow." Kikuchi replied through his wireless phone and clicked the mouse connected to his computer. Kikuchi went to see the scheduled flights, from and to Tokyo. "Aha..." he whispered to himself, a smile crossed his lips.  
  
"I'll make sure he'll be there..."  
  
Kikuchi went out of his room and took a glass of water from his refrigerator in the kitchen then walked back to his room. This time, as he went through his bedroom door, he turned the lights on using the switch on the wall near the entrance of the room. Kikuchi walked towards the window with the glass of water still in his hand. He gazed to the sky and whispered, "Hope everyone will be there..."  
  
"Specially..." he smiled sheepishly at the thought of that 'someone' whom he wants to see. Kikuchi saw his reflection in the glass window and laughed at himself.  
  
'Why is my expression different whenever I think about... her?' he thought, asking himself.  
  
Kikuchi then walked back to his chair that was in front of the computer and continued reading his book. Suddenly, he got an idea and began key stroking in his keyboard.  
  
The next morning, Kikuchi dialed Murai number and told Murai to meet him at a local coffee shop within an hour. Kikuchi sat down at one of the tables facing the shop entrance. After a few minutes, a yellow-haired young man walked into the coffe shop.  
  
"Murai!" Kikuchi called.  
  
Murai faced him and rapidly ran to him. "Kikuchi! You still look the same as before!" Murai exclaimed.  
  
"Uh... Thanks for that remark." Kikuchi replied sarcastically. "What happened to you? You look manlier now... but you still play videogames." Kikuchi teased.  
  
Both of them laughed and Murai sat down opposite Kikuchi.  
  
"I had a research last night." Kikuchi informed Murai. "I know where Onizuka lives now and what his phone number is." He added.  
  
Murai nodded excitedly, "so, there's no problem in having a party!!! Only that... We still have to invite our classmates."  
  
"That's no problem; we'll just divide the class." Kikuchi grinned.  
  
"Alright! I'll invite the boys! Bye now!" Murai said and ran out of the shop.  
  
"Hey wait! Why am I... stuck with girls...?" Kikuchi demanded loudly, putting both his hands in the table and standing up.  
  
Kikuchi walked home after paying for the coffee that he ordered. As he reached his house, he opened the door and hurriedly went up to his room and grabbed his wireless phone. He also took his old phonebook from one of his drawers in the cabinet. Kikuchi dialed some numbers and waited for someone to answer the phone on the other line. He didn't need the phonebook for this particular phone number because he memorized it like his own. Because the number belongs to...  
  
"Hello. This is Kanzaki Urumi speaking. May I know who this is?" a somewhat familiar voice answered.  
  
Kikuchi suddenly felt nervous, but he ignored it.  
  
"Kikuchi?" Kanzaki called.  
  
"Uh... Yes. How'd you know it was me?" Kikuchi asked.  
  
"I just supposed," came the reply.  
  
Kikuchi started a conversation with her, "so... You're back... I haven't talked to since we graduated from junior high."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to study in another country. And since Onizuka is gone, I don't think school will be interesting again..." Kanzaki spoke softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, about Onizuka. We're preparing a party for him and we're inviting everyone from our class before. You're invited, naturally. So, are you coming?" Kikuchi queried.  
  
"Hmm... Sure, why not?" Kanzaki answered.  
  
"Great! I'll tell you the date, time and location..." Kikuchi said excitedly.  
  
"Oh before that, who else is coming?" Kanzaki cut in.  
  
"Murai is in charge with the boys, so I don't know yet... Also, you're the first one I called." Kikuchi responded.  
  
"Oh... Okay. Anyway, I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks... Well, I'll just talk to you there, alright? I have to invite others, too." Kikuchi decided.  
  
"Sure... And Kikuchi... I missed you."  
  
Kikuchi became silent. And after what seemed like hours of pausing, "I missed you, too, Kanzaki."  
  
Kanzaki giggled, "Bye."  
  
"Bye. See you."  
  
Kikuchi sighed. 'Good. She's back from the US... Now I can see her again...' he thought as he dialed another number from his phonebook.  
  
[A/N: Sorry if it's short, I was matching it with the chapter title so... Please forgive me for the shortness and errors. About the 'boss' that Murai was saying in the videogame, it means the main enemy in a game, get what I mean? Please read and review, also criticize if you want... Those who read and reviewed The Lost Love/Secrets, I'm very sorry for removing the story...] 


	2. The Date

ISSHO NI – Together

Chapter 2: The Date (Just a Quick Dinner – as explained by Kikuchi)

Kikuchi tried to invite every girl from his class in a matter of minutes but due to each classmate's hectic schedule, Kikuchi will just have to be patient. By 3 hours, he already finished more than half of the class. It was really an accomplishment, since it was hard to contact the his old classmates. Others have changed their phone numbers and contact details. Some were out of the country, which made things easier for him. Finally, it was down to one last person. Kikuchi dialed Aizawa's number and let it ring.

"Hello. Aizawa residence. Who is calling?" Aizawa's mother answered.

"Good evening Mrs. Aizawa. This is Kikuchi Yoshito, Aizawa Miyabi's old classmate. May I speak with her?" Kikuchi asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Kikuchi. Miyabi is out with some of her friends today. I will inform her when she comes back." Aizawa's mother replied.

"Okay. Thank you very much Mrs. Aizawa." Kikuchi thanked, turned his wireless phone off and placed it on top of the table, then sighed.

He satred up at the sky again and gave another sigh. He had an idea running through his mind. But he couldn't decide whether he would do it or not. He decided to do it. He was curious. He wanted to know… Kikuchi reached out to his wireless phone and dialed once more. But it was not Aizawa's number.

Ringgg… Ringgg…

"Kanzaki Urumi speaking. May I know who this is?"

Kikuchi grinned, "Hey, Kanzaki."

"Kikuchi? So, what's up in that computer-nerd brain of yours?" Kanzaki quickly tantalized.

"Nothing important… I just called to ask something…" Kikuchi responded with a much lowered tone.

'Hm… He's not in the mood to play around… Might be serious… But… He's asking! He's asking!' Kanzaki thought.

Kanzaki asked out of curiosity and sudden excitement, "Hm? What is it?"

"Well… um… I—if you're free tomorrow… Um… Maybe we can have a quick dinner t--together?" Kikuchi supposed, askingly.

"Sure." Came her quick reply.

Kikuchi felt his heart almost leap out of chest because of relief and, although he didn't want to admit, joy.

"G—great! So I'll see you tomorrow at 7 in the restaurant near Seirin."

"What? Isn't it luxurious there?!" Kanzaki said in amazement.

"Come on, don't be too concerned about small matters like that. You'll pay for it anyway." Kikuchi joked, regaining his old confidence.

'So… now he's in the mood…' she told herself.

Kanzaki laughed at that, "Well, it's nice to know that the Kikuchi I am talking to right now is back to the Kikuchi who I used to know."

Kikuchi blushed, he could feel his cheeks burning.

"Uh… I—I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Kikuchi sputtered, then quickly pushed the power button of the wireless phone.

Kanzaki chuckled and put her phone down on the receiver. She opened one of her English books to where the bookmark was and sat on the chair facing the light. Kanzaki continued reading to where she had stopped before Kikuchi called. She read English words silently. She's a genius… But she couldn't understand her feelings. She's a genius… But she didn't even realize that somebody liked her, liked her very much… Liked her obviously.

The next day, Kikuchi called Aizawa again. This time, Aizawa Miyabi herself was the one who answered.

Miyabi paused, then said, "I'll be there. I haven't thanked Onizuka properly before…"

"Good." Kikuchi replied. "So then…"

"But… Will he show up?" Aizawa asked, cutting him.

"Of course. Murai and I will be in charge of that." Kikuchi responded confidently, far different from his personality when talking with Kanzaki.

"Well then, bye."

"Bye."

After turning the power off, he turned it on again and called Murai. Kikuchi informed him about the people who will attend and those who wouldn't. Murai said thanks and told Kikuchi that he had already contacted Fuyutsuki. She is the one in charge of Onizuka. Murai gave her all of Onizuka's contact details. After having a chit-chat of nonsense, they said goodbye to each other and Kikuchi glanced at his wall clock. It was still early. '4 hours more…' he thought, turning his head to his computer and turning it on.

'I can't believe I did it! I asked Kanzaki out… Wonder what she feels… Is she irritated?' Kikuchi questioned himself.

-----

At the same time, in a different residence, Kanzaki was getting jittery.

'Where's your confidence? Your poise? And hell-o! You have liked him ever since junior high!' her mind kept on pestering her.

'Oh shut up! What do you know? You don't know anything!' she fought back.

'Look who's talking! Urumi, be honest with your feelings. You know you like him.'

'Well… maybe a little.' Kanzaki admitted to herself.

'That's the spirit! Or else you might regret it someday.' Her mind encouraged.

'But… what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he just wants to talk to me about the party? What if…'

'Oh cut the crap, Urumi! Just be true to yourself! Be true to your heart!' Kanzaki's mind kept on repeating. Kanzaki sighed and read another book, this time, it was in French.

-----

A few hours later, in Kikuchi house… Kikuchi had been playing internet games against the computer when he noticed that it was already 6:00. One more hour to go. Leaving the computer on, he went into the the restroom and took a shower. Boy was he nervous! After his quick shower, he went in front of the mirror and checked himself. Kikuchi brushed his teeth very carefully and slowly. Everything had to be perfect. This was his first time going out… And it was with Kanzaki! Kikuchi picked a simple outfit.

'Hey, we're not attending a wedding reception or something. So, what's wrong with wearing simple attire?' he thought.

-----

However, in Kanzaki's residence, Urumi had a difficulty of what to wear. She rummaged through her closet, searching for the proper wardrobe.

"Darn it…" she whispered, as she glimpsed at the wall clock. It was quarter to six, but she hasn't done anything yet. Kanzaki raced to the bathroom, she would just have to take care of that problem later.

-----

Kikuchi walked out of the front door and continued to the sidewalk. It was still 50 minutes early, but it's better to be safe than sorry. As he reached the restaurant, he was surprised to see it filled with people, couple, to be exact. Kikuchi saw a vacant table facing the window and quickly walked over to it. He sighed as he looked at his watch. 6:30. He got there so fast, maybe because of fear being late? As he waited, Kikuchi turned his head and saw an old friend walking towards him. At first Kikuchi didn't recognize who the young man was, until that man started a conversation.

"Kikuchi? Kikuchi Yoshito?" the boy distinguished, walking towards him.

Kikuchi shot a surprised expression, then he remembered, "Yoshikawa?"

Yoshikawa smiled and sat in front of Kikuchi. "I'm glad you still remember me."

"Who wouldn't?" Kikuchi replied, smirking.

"Oh, but you look different. I see you've grown taller." Kikuchi added.

"I don't know… One morning I just saw myself like this." Yoshikawa replied.

Kikuchi nodded, then asked, "So, did Murai invite you to the surprise party?"

"Yeah. You're in charge of the girls, right?" Yoshikawa grinned.

"Uh-huh…" Kikuchi answered solemnly. "Did Murai tell you that?!" he demanded.

"Um… no… Not him… Uehara did…" Yoshikawa replied, stunned at Kikuchi sudden reaction.

"Pardon me, can you please repeat that?"

"Um… Not him…?"

"Not that, the one after that."

"Uehara did…?"

"What? Uehara told you?" Kikuchi asked once again, making sure he heard Yoshikawa correctly.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yoshikawa sounded concerned.

"No… So… What brings you to this place?" Kikuchi queried calmly.

"Well… I'm just waiting for Uehara… She went into the restroom." Yoshikawa replied casually.

"Now you're dating with her?" Kikuchi questioned again.

1.) "Yeah. Do you think we look good together?" Yoshikawa asked Kikuchi, grinning.

Kikuchi shrugged his shoulders, looking like a kid. Yoshikawa raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yeah…" Kikuchi replied.

Yoshikawa paused, then nodded.

"And how about you, mister? Why are you here?" Yoshikawa threw him the same question.

"Well…"

"Let me guess, you have a date!"

"Well…"

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Well… I'm kind of… um… waiting for Kanzaki…" Kikuchi replied in almost a whisper.

"Kanzaki Urumi? The genius? Way to go, you two are a perfect match! No doubt about it." Yoshikawa kept on going.

"It's just a quick dinner… We'll just talk about the party." Kikuchi defended.

"No way… Kikuchi, tell me the truth. I know you're lying." Yoshikawa said in a friendly, concerned tone.

Kikuchi became silent.

2.) "You know, the greatest mistakes that you can make are the risks you didn't take. If something you feel will make you happy, go for it! So that you won't live your life asking 'what if?' And telling yourself 'if only.' Right now, you have a big chance. Don't screw it up, Kikuchi. I know you know what I mean. Bear that in mind. You'll never know if you never try." Yoshikawa said.

After that, Yoshikawa stood up and walked away. Kikuchi turned his head to Yoshikawa's direction and saw Yoshikawa walking with Uehara to the exit. Before the both of them could get out, Yoshikawa turned to Kikuchi and waved goodbye. Kikuchi waved back and turned back to the table. He placed his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin. Kikuchi faced the glass beside him and saw the people walking by.

'Since when did Yoshikawa become like that?' he thought. Then suddenly, Yoshikawa's voice flashed in his mind. 'He's so different! But… what he said is true…'

A voice interrupted in his deep thinking, he became nervous and faced the person.

"Kikuchi?"

Kikuchi's eyes grew wide. There in front of him was Kanzaki. She had worn a light pink colored dress up to her knee, matched with high-heels. Kikuchi was speechless. Kanzaki gave him questioning look and he came back to his senses. Kikuchi stood up and led her to the seat opposite of him. Kanzaki sat down with ease, and so did Kikuchi afterwards. There was no conversation between them until the waiter came and asked what they wish to order. After ordering two of the restaurant's finest meal, Kikuchi thought that it was no use to keep silent. Yoshikawa's voice echoed in Kikuchi head, abruptly.

"Kanzaki, you look good..." Kikuchi complimented.

Kanzaki blushed, unlike in junior high when Kikuchi said the same thing.

"Thanks…" Kanzaki said, smiling shyly. "Your attire is so enchanting…" she praised.

"I see you still have those nerdy glasses!" Kanzaki added, jokingly.

Kikuchi smirked. 'So… she wants to play, ey?'

"At least I'm not a snake lover." He shot back.

They continued teasing each other until the food came. Kanzaki took a little with her spoon and tasted it.

"It's delicious."

Kikuchi smiled. 'SUCCESS!!!' he thought.

The dinner went well with Kikuchi and Kanzaki talking about their current lives. Jokes and teases were thrown. The both of them walked out of the restaurant after Kikuchi paid the bill. Kikuchi offered to take Kanzaki home and she agreed. They took a path to a dark alleyway.

"Kikuchi… This place is a bit… eerie…" Kanzaki whispered with a tremble in her voice.

Kikuchi noticed this and decided to cheer up the surroundings.

"I didn't know the Kanzaki Urumi who used to make teachers resign was such a…"

"Alright, alright! Now stop that. I'm not scared in the first place; I was just worried that you would be terrified by something and run away."

Kikuchi smirked, "Come on."

They took two steps but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard jeering behind them. Kikuchi turned around fast and went in front of Kanzaki, determined to protect her. He saw a group of five well-built college students. Just then, Kanzaki also turned to face them, Kikuchi was in front of her.

3.) The leader, the one in the middle, also the most well-built and ugly of the five, saw Kanzaki and grinned evilly.

"Come on, blonde. Dump that nerd and come with us." The leader urged as his companions circled Kikuchi and Kanzaki.

One of the five grabbed Kanzaki's right arm and gripped on it tightly.

"Ow… Let go!" Kanzaki cried, jerking her arm.

"Let her go!" Kikuchi shouted furiously.

The leader raised an eyebrow and leered at Kikuchi, "don't you dare act tough."

He neared Kikuchi but unknown to the five, Kikuchi got hold of a long, slender, old, iron pipe.

He hit the leader first in the stomach with his might. He fell to the floor and Kikuchi raised the pole high, ready to strike.

4.) The five were amazed, including Kanzaki. When the four other came back to their senses, it was already too late, Kikuchi had hit the leader. Sensing what will happen next, Kikuchi commanded kanzaki to run, but she didn't. Two of the group held each of Kikuchi's arms so he couldn't run while the other two used him as a human punching bag. The two gave him hard punches in the stomach and in the face. One gave him a strong blow which caused him to vomit some blood. After that, they let him go. They carried their leader and walked away. One of them turned back and stared angrily at Kikuchi.

"You'll pay."

Kanzaki brought Kikuchi to a nearby clinic. Kikuchi was limping, with his shoulder around her, sort of carrying him. They went up to a room a nurse gave him, standing near the bed, Kanzaki cried silently, thanking Kikuchi.

"Kikuchi… Thank you very much… For everything…" Kanzaki sobbed.

Kikuchi placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "no problem. Now stop crying, you don't look good like that. And that's not the Kanzaki I know."

Kanzaki nodded, then slowly walked towards the door. But then she turned back and quickly kissed Kikuchi on the cheek and ran out of the clinic.

Kikuchi was dumbfounded. He smiled sheepishly, then collapsed in the bed.

----------

[A/N: Well, first things first. Sorry if there are a lot of typos in this story. I was trying to finish it as quick as possible. I was busy the last two weeks, I also got sick so I had not much time to finish this chapter. But now, here it is! Please review!!!]

1.) I know, I know…. Yoshikawa isn't that "assertive". But hey, people change, don't they?

2.) I got a message in my mobile similar to that, I just edited some parts…

3.) Remember the incident in Okinawa? Well, these are real baddies! :(

4.) I know it's not violent enough… But… I'm not good at describing… Could have been worse… right? ? (o.O) ?

Also thanks to those who reviewed! Reika, Seth7, Allence of the Weed, mikethebigW, SILENT TROWA, Miguel Artadi, Millie-chan

**Reika****, Seth7, Millie-chan:** Thank you very much for the review! Also for being interested in the story.

**Allence**** of the Weed:** Sorry for the mistake… And thank you for pointing it out and the encouragments.

**Miguel Artadi**: Thnaks for the review and encouragement!

**Allence of the Weed & Miguel Artadi:** The other story, well, I made a lot of mistake about it. Although this was my plot --- Kanzaki lost her life in an accident in another country. In the beginning of chapter two, the Kanzaki there is a clone made to replace the real one. --- something like that… But it seems that I got the story mixed up and so, I had to take it down, since it was a failure. (-.-) But I won't give up on this one!

**mikethebigW****: **Thanks for reviewing and uhh… sshhh… for the idea of this very chapter.

**SILENT TROWA**: Thank you also, for reviewing, and that suggestion. Makes it easier to read… right? But... I'm having trouble with that right now... I'll just figure out a way... In the meantime, I'll just use the hyphen. (-.-)

[A/N: Well, 'till the next update! I'm being chased by crazed and furious Kikuchi fans!!! Please read and review, criticisms are accepted. See you all next time! ] ****


End file.
